Technologies advance daily. People need energy in various aspect of living, including food, clothing, residence, and transportation. In particular, many industries consume massive energy for mass production. Accordingly, energy resources are extremely precious to humans. The development of energy resources can be categorized into non-renewable energy resources and renewable energy resources. Non-renewable energy resources, namely, exhaustive energy resources, such as coal, petroleum, natural gas, and uranium, adopt non-reusable energy resources. Unfortunately, they tend to pollute the environment. In addition, energy exhaustion will occur some day. On the contrary, renewable energy resources, namely, non-exhaustive energy resources, such as solar energy, wind energy, hydroelectric energy, and geothermal energy, adopt clean reusable energy resources and no pollution will be incurred.
Due to severe environmental pollution, the global weather becomes abnormal. For the sake of a sustainable earth, the world has started to emphasize the development and utilization of renewable energy resources. The wind energy is a usable energy caused by airflow. As the speed of airflow is faster, the kinetic energy is greater. Conventionally, a windmill is invented for converting the kinetic energy of wind into usable mechanical energy. On the other hand, by using a wind turbine generator, the kinetic energy of wind can be converted into usable electrical energy. The method is roughly to transmit the rotating power of a rotor (the blade module) to the generator via a drive shaft.
The wind turbine generator according to the prior art can be categorized into the three-blade type and the six-blade type. The difference in the number of blades of a wind turbine generator is that the three-blade type can achieve a better conversion effect of wind power in a high wind-speed environment, while the six-type type can achieve a better conversion effect of wind power in a low wind-speed environment. Unfortunately, the wind turbine generator according to the prior art can select either the six-blade type or the three-blade type, instead of selecting both. Consequently, when the three-blade wind turbine generator is selected for power generation, its drawback of inefficient power generation in a low wind-speed environment occurs. Similarly, when the six-blade wind turbine generator is selected for power generation, its drawback of inefficient power generation in a high wind-speed environment occurs, too. Nonetheless, the strength of wind depends on natural variations; it is not possible to control the environment to maintain in a high or low wind-speed condition. Thereby, it is difficult to keep the wind turbine generator in a high-efficiency power generating condition continuously.
Accordingly, how to maintain a wind turbine generator in a high-efficiency power conversion condition in any environment has become a problem to be solved. The present invention hence provides an intelligent wind turbine generator for solving the drawback of the wind turbine generator according to the prior art.